


How Did You Get Those Scars?

by rydayhaven



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Past Torture, Scars, Sham Lash, masrur is there just silent, so is spartos, talks about jafar's past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rydayhaven/pseuds/rydayhaven
Summary: Maybe it was time that Jafar finally told his fellow generals about the mysterious scars that traced up and down his legs. He was just afraid that everyone would see him differently.-This is basically Jafar telling the story of how he got the scars on his legs
Relationships: Jafar & Sinbad (Magi), Jafar/Sinbad (Magi)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 130





	How Did You Get Those Scars?

**Author's Note:**

> So after years of being silent and cleaning up my AO3, I've finally decided to upload again.

It was an unbearably hot day in Sindria. The King’s right hand, the respected general, was lounging by the small fountain outside of the castle. He let his fingertips dip into the smooth water while the sounds of rusting water calmed his nerves. He had one arm over his eyes to block out the sun. All he wore was a pair of off white pants and his loose fitting white shirt, it was too hot to wear his full wardrobe. The red ropes still twirled around his arms and caused rope burns while he removed the ropes around his legs. 

He wasn’t afraid of being indecent around others. This had been a secret spot that only he and his King, Sinbad, knew about. Lush plants flourished around him and the scent of wild flowers wafted through the air. He was in pure bliss. 

He bent his knees which made the pants fall to his upper thighs. It revealed the nasty pink scars on each leg. Giant gashes on his outer and inner thighs, stitched back together. Even looking at the wounds could make a person wince. That’s why he always hid his body. He loathed the memories that the scars brought, so he never told anyone, except for Sinbad. Sinbad was the one that rescued him, so it was only fair that he told the man. 

“Hey, is that Jafar?” the familiar voice made his soothing aura snap. Jafar jumped up and gasped. “What are you doing here?” The snarky voice of his fellow generals filled his ears. 

“Mister Jafar,” The small Magi gawked, “What happened?”

“What…” Jafar breathed. Then he noticed where everyone was looking. Jafar felt his blood rush to his cheeks as he hid his legs. A rage boiled in the pit of his belly and he toyed with his right blade. He felt himself start to slip into a comfortable mindset. His pupils turned to snake eyes and he growled, “Leave.” 

Hinahoho was the only one to back away since he knew that the ex-assassin was capable of. He basically raised this boy and he knew when people other than Sinbad asked about the marks, he would go rogue. He ran to get the only help he knew. 

“Jeez, don’t get your panties in a twist,” The swordsman sighed, “Aladdin is just a kid-” 

“Sharrkan don’t,” the magician said, “Something’s off about Jafar.” 

Jafar felt his heart rip in two wants: kill or run. One hand tangled in his silver hair and he pulled with all his might to fight his instincts. 

“Did they hurt-?” 

“Aladdin,” the future king of Balbad hissed. 

Jafar’s eyes were gone. He gripped his weapons and growled, “Yeah. Wanna know what it felt like? Come’re and let me rip you open and-!” 

“Stand down, Jafar,” a booming voice managed to snap Jafar out of his trance. He felt his conscious float back down to Earth as he fell to one knee with his head down. 

“I’m so sorry,” he bit his rosy lip to keep from letting out a sob. 

The man laughed and ran his fingers through Jafar’s silky locks. Jafar felt tingles prickle down his spine at his lover’s touch. It was such a soothing touch as the man’s icy rings brushed over his burning skin. Jafar looked up at the purple haired man with a sense of self-hatred in his glassy eyes. 

The King knelt down and brushed a thumb across Jafar’s delicate cheek. Jafar leaned into the touch and gave his love a soft smile. 

“Sorry, Sin,” Jafar mumbled, drunk on Sinbad’s energy. 

“It’s not your fault,” SInbad wrapped an arm around Jafar and pulled him close to sooth the man, “It’s okay.” 

Jafar trembled as he chewed on his bottom lip until he tasted the tangy copper blood trickle out of his skin. He buried his face in the crook of Sinbad’s neck as he fought the thoughts that threatened to send him spiraling. He whimpered, “I can’t, Sin… I-I can’t…”

Sinbad simply held his general close to his heart. He pressed a kiss into Jafar’s hair and let the man ride out the attack. 

Aladdin approached the two, “Um, excuse me,” the boy piped up, “I didn’t mean to cause any pain, Mister Jafar. I just realized we know nothing about you.” 

“M-my past…” Jafar said, “Is not s-something you’ll care to hear.” He pushed Sinbad away and rose to his feet as a new man, “Respect your superiors and never ask about my past. Everyone knows this.” 

“I mean…” Sharrkan said, “the kid has a point.” 

Everyone’s blood ran ice cold as they waited to watch Jafar murder Sharrkan. 

“If we are to be a stronger team, we should know about you. Besides, you know all of our secrets.” 

Jafar let out a shaky breath. His eyes locked with golden ones to search for aid in this crisis. Part of Jafar wanted to spill his guts to his comrades, his family. Yet, he feared how they would all look at him. 

“It’s up to you,” Sinbad answered Jafar’s silent question. The man rose to his feet and brushed the dirt off of his clothes. He reached out and grabbed Jafar’s hand to reassure him that whatever he decides, Sinbad would be there to support him. 

Jafar sighs, “It can’t be helped then…” He shook Sinbad off of him, “Meet back at the Palace in the meeting room. I’ll explain everything. But let me get decent first and-” 

“Here you are,” Sinbad wrapped one of his loose fitting robes around Jafar, “had a feeling you were out in the heat.” SInbad leaned in close and whispered, “Besides, only I can see you so vulnerable.” 

Jafar’s body heated as he shoved Sinbad, “I-I’ll stab you!” 

* * *

Everyone took their seats at the round table. They all locked eyes on Jafar and Sinbad as they waited for one of them to slice through the silence. Hinahoho leaned back since he knew part of Jafar’s past, but not everything. 

Sinbad cleared his throat, “So, as most of you know, I met Jafar as kids. We didn’t start off on the right foot.” Hinahoho snickered at the comment. 

“On the right foot,” the man laughed, “Jafar tried to kill you.” 

Jafar’s cheeks flushed bright pink as he muttered, “Mistake not killing him then.” 

“Jafar, how cruel,” Sinbad joked. 

The small Magi raised his hand, “Mister Sinbad!” 

“Yes Aladdin?”

“Why did Mister Jafar try to kill you?”

Jafar balled his hands into fists tightly. He felt his nails cut through the palms of his hands. “Sham Lash…” 

Sharrkan gasped, “Wait, Sham Lash as in-” 

“Assassins,” Pisti finished. 

“Yes, he was hired by my old kingdom to kill Sinbad for defying military orders and making a fool out of the Princess. I was to accompany them to see the job through and report back,” Drakon said. 

“Why aren’t you there now? How do we know you’re not a spy?” Alibaba’s eyes narrowed on the trembling general. 

Jafar knew this would end poorly. He wanted to leap out of the nearest window and splat on the cold ground beneath him. Then he wouldn’t have to relive the memories that nibbled at his frontal cortex. 

“Sin…” Was all Jafar could muster out. 

Sinbad noticed his advisor wasn’t bearing well, so he said, “Give us a moment.” And yanked the man into the hall. Sinbad leaned Jafar against the stone wall outside of the room and leaned over him. 

“I can’t do this,” Jafar whimpered, “They’ll think I’m a traitor. I’ve murdered more people than the population of Sindria! Sin, I murdered my parents! Everyone will hate me! How can someone do such horrible acts?!” Jafar’s eyes welled with diamond like tears, “I’m just a rotten, no good-” Jafar’s words got caught in his throat as he felt a velvety pair of lips caress his. Jafar leaned into the kiss as he pulled Sinbad down so he could lock his fingers in the smooth purple hair. 

“Stop that,” Sinbad whispered against Jafar’s lips, “You are my perfect Jafar. We all have some past to us, but that doesn’t change who we are today. In fact, it helped shape who we are today.” Sinbad captured the man’s kiss again. 

“Can’t we just go back to your quarters?” Jafar toyed with the hem of Sinbad’s shirt. 

“Of course, after you finish what you started. Tell your story, my love,” Sinbad smiles and opens the door to everyone blushing, “What…” 

“Door ain’t soundproof,” Sharrkan commented, “Next story is what’s up with you two.” 

“That’s easy,” Pisti smiled, “They’re in love.” 

“H-hey!” Jafar blushed, “Do you want to hear my past or not?” He put on his best ‘mother’ voice, as the other generals would call it. 

The snarky remarks and smirks faded away as everyone sat with their hands folded politely. Aladdin was nearly bouncing in his seat out of excitement. He wanted to hear the story, just like Sinbad’s great adventures. 

Jafar, on the other hand, felt bile burn the back of his throat. His fingers unconsciously traced the scars on his legs over his pants. 

“So Jafar,” Hinahoho spoke up, “Dear son-”

“-not your son-”

“-Tell us, how did you get those scarS?”

Jafar took a deep breath, “Well…” 

* * *

_ A tiny boy stood over the corpses of once loved ones. His small legs trembled as he tightened his grip on the bloodied blade. He tried his back to hold back tears so the Master didn’t kill him for showing weakness. He took a step forward and hears the squelch of blood between his toes.  _

_ “M-Mama?” he whimpered.  _

_ “Good job, Jafar,” the Master clapped, “You are a horrible, ruthless killer.” He lifted the small boy and rested the child on his hip, “That was the best murder I have seen in a long time. Ready for your reward?” _

* * *

_ A blood curdling scream filled the musty air around them. A knife dug into a little leg and pulled down the length of the limb. Blood poured out of the wound as the child yanked on the chains that bound him.  _

_ “Stop!” he cried, “I’m sorry!”  _

_ “You let your target go,” Master sighed, “Slice the other side.”  _

_ “NO!”  _

_ “SHUT UP! Lose your morals! Murder doesn’t need a soft little bitch like you. Do you want us to treat you like a little bitch?” He stuck the tip of his weapon into the open wound.  _

_ Pulsing pain trembled down Jafar’s body. He coughed up rich brown bile since his stomach had been empty for days. THe torturer laughed, “He threw up!”  _

_ “Stitch him back together,” Masted said, “His legs are now permanent reminders of his weakness. Child or not, a target is a target.” The man left with his head held high.  _

_ The stitches were just as painful. Jafar thought he was going to pass out from the raw prickling on his once clean skin. He longed for his Mother to wrap him in a warm embrace and his father to crack jokes until his sides were sore. Yet he took their lives. Their blood was on his hands. _

_ In that moment, Jafar knew he could never go back to his innocent childhood. He was a servant of Sham Lash. All the light in his eyes faded and he was an empty husk of a once bright child.  _

* * *

“...I’ve killed more people than you can count. And the worst part,” Jafar’s glassy gaze met everyone, “I feel no remorse. Sham Lash forces you to love the sport. I wanted to die for so long, deep down I hated what I had become.” then Jafar looks at Sinbad, “Until I met Sin.” The man took a deep breath, “I’m left with these reminders of my past. It’s hard enough that my metal vessel is the blade I used to take the lives of countless people. It’s something I try to forget since I’m ashamed of associating myself with those people.” 

Jafar looked up at his comrades for any form of validation. He pricked his finger with the tip of his weapon to calm his nerves. 

“Wow…” Was all Sharrkan could muster. 

“I’m so sorry,” Morgiana said, “I understand being forced to do the bidding of others. When I was a slave, I had to kill as well.” The young Fanalis tried to console the general with her words. 

“It’s all in the past now. Sinbad saved me from falling. At that moment, I knew I wanted to use my blades to save people, not kill. Just like the other generals, I owe my life to His Majesty.” Jafar bowed his head to his king.

“Thank you for sharing,” Yamriha smiled softly, “You truly are an enigma, Jafar.” 

Hinahoho let out a laugh from his gut, “Jafar is my boy! I’m so proud of the man he has become. From such a bloodthirsty savage to a well disciplined child must’ve taken guts.”

“To be fair, in the beginning I was constantly being stabbed,” Sinbad sighed. 

“O-only because you kept pestering me!” Jafar tried to defend himself. Sinbad placed a hand on top of Jafar’s head lovingly. 

Aladdin gave a smile, “I’m glad Mister Jafar is okay now.” 

“Me too,” Sinbad breathed as he gazed into his lover’s eyes. 

Jafar smiled as he reached for Sinbad’s hand and laced their fingers together. It felt as if everyone else melted away and they were the only two people in the room. Jafar stepped closer to the King until he could feel Sinbad’s body head. Jafar started to get tipsy on Sinbad’s radiant aura. He felt like he had just drunk a barrel of fine wine and he could barely see straight. 

“So,” Pisti snapped the two out of their trances, “Next story is what’s up with you two?”


End file.
